


Toshiko's Choice

by AwatereJones



Series: Phoenix [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Phoenix gone too far with his new purchase. </p><p> </p><p>After the meteor storm, they are still repairing and recovering but a malfunctioning coupling on a shuttle might change everything as Phoenix finds himself on the surface of a planet with no way back to a vessel venting lifeblood into the void as Jack struggles to save both his vessel and his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gerfox" Jack snorted, "You know I can get one two planets over for half that price!"

The negotiations with the trader were long and boring, Phoenix already losing patience with the two men as they faced off in the small marketplace.

All that effort for a water filtration unit they really didn't need. Jack has obviously forgotten they got a spare last month.

He left them to their posturing and went in search of something shiny.

What he found took his breath away.

"The latest thing in Cybernetics" the man was gushing as he fluttered around the huge robots, his hands flapping. "Imagine, downloading any personality you want. Naughty, nice …"

Phoenix had stepped forward, his long tresses fluttering in the breeze as he reached out to touch the face of the nearest Bot.

"Warm" he said softly, with obvious surprise.

"We make the exterior as humanoid as possible, unless you would prefer another designation?" the man saw a sale and looked the young man over with a more skilled eye noting not only the finely made garments but the straight backed confidence as he canted his head to regard the product.

"I would have specific enhancements required to make it … acceptable to me" Ianto spoke and the merchant took a step back with surprise at the sudden accent, the melodic tones startling.

"I have previously had a bad experience with such a unit" Ianto swung on his heel to look at the man, "I would need assurances that there the Three Laws of Asimov are in place as well as safe words to shut down."

"Of course" the vendor bristled.

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws

"Good" as Ianto stepped around him to look at some samples he said softly, "And an override for those too!"

Now the vendor looked into pools of flame and felt his balls constrict as the Firebird examined the one thing on display that might not be as easily disposable to the vendor.

Himself.

"My lord?" he stammered.

"Bow and I shall cut you down" Phoenix warned softly, "For I am not known here and would rather leave it that way."

"You … I mean … Firebirds are not know for toys like this" the man swallowed, feeling the heat coming off this enigma.

"I am not your average bird" Phoenix smiled, immediately filling the vendor with a new warmth, "I shall trust in your abilities as a gentleman."

"Then I shall endeavor to please" the man smiled back, resisting the urge to bow before a superior race.

"I will send you my requirements, trust in your skill and pay you twice this price listed here!" Phoenix tapped the tablet and the man swallowed with renewed fervor, this was not a man to be trifled with and he found it exhilarating.

"I shall do your bidding my Lord" he nodded, handing over secure communications as well as his personal tracker's codes to show his trust.

"Blessings to you and your blood" Phoenix turned and watched his Captain strolling past, unaware of what has happening within the stall's tent.

Phoenix fell into step with Jack was they neared John, still trying to decide on an appropriate gift for Bennu, sulking back on the boat.

"He knows he could not come in his final trimester" John said as he turned to them, "Why did he make me feel so shitty about it?"

"Because he feels shitty" Phoenix shrugged as he pulled his coat around his own bump, "You bond to us, you have to take the bad with the good little man."

John sighed and made a sad sound in the back of his throat.

"The next stall over has miniature toffee apples" Phoenix said as he pointed to a blanket and the vendor eagerly handed it over for Phoenix to examine, "He likes sweeties like that."

John rush to buy some as Phoenix hummed, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers.

It was a long fur, like angora wool, finely woven to form a warm silky hug that he knew the baby would love as much as he currently did.

"I shall have this one, the red and gold, also, I see a pale pink and blue. May I see those?" Phoenix examined the blankets and the vendor waited to see which one would be chosen.

"And the aqua" Phoenix muttered without looking up, reaching for it as it fluttered onto the pile.

"Aqua for Flynt, red with gold trim for Gale, pink for this little bean and pale blue for Bennu's bean. Hmmmm. The dark blue with silver fleck, there on the right for Firefly, and …. That one with the splotches of colour. Russ should get something too."

The vendor stood gaping as Phoenix calmly looked at the six blankets now on the counter.

"You don't have one that is a dark red? Like, almost a crimson?" Phoenix smiled as one almost purple was shown and nodded, "Yes. Thank you that is the one."

"Seven?" the Vendor asked hopefully.

"No" Phoenix shook his head and she let her breath out with a nod.

"I need another creamy white as well, I want my babies warm at all times as well as while wandering the ship" Phoenix smiled, "So … eight. I want these."

Phoenix walked out in the light with a small boy eagerly carrying the packages, the little bite of gold in his pocket a wondrous payment from the nice man.

It will feed his poor family for weeks.


	2. a vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kik0j8qr3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The children loved their new blankets, running for the nest to argue over who got which spot and Phoenix smiled knowing that when the sleep took over they would all huddle together anyway.

He had not purchased one for Rhiannon, he knew she would be too overwhelmed and he presented her with the soft tunic made of the fabric instead.

A soft vest she could wear over her shirts for both warmth and display in a fine cherry red that had her grinning and trying it on.

"Oh brother" she sighed happily, rubbing her hands on the fabric

Leia was shocked at the purplish red blanket sitting on her bunk and she sat for a long time stroking it with wonder, knowing who it was from.

Her lover had not followed her, choosing another vessel once her training had finished and were it not for this family, she would have nothing at all.

Russ, was louder than a klaxon as he screamed for his parents, gleefully holding his blanket over his head as he ran like a cape fluttering behind him, the splotches transforming into butterflies in his little mind.

Bollo knelt and grinned as his son gushed and giggled happily, wrapped in the blanket in his daddy's arms.

"Such an expensive gift" Bollo gushed, then watched as Phoenix entered with one the creamy white one for their youngest. It had a plum coloured edging Ianto had crocheted himself, to match Plum's eyes.

"Oh my Lord!" Bollo sighed, watching his mate's look of wonder as she wrapped their baby in the softness.

"You spoil us" she gushed happily, watching a tiny hand stroke the fabric.

"Nonsense" Phoenix huffed, "My family is always cared for."

Phoenix wandered back towards his family's room with satisfaction, the ping of a private message hurrying him to his private quarters where he tapped the vid-screen to accept.

"My Lord" the vendor was smiling happily, "I have been able to accommodate your specifications and it is ready for transport."

"Our trans-pads are synced?" Phoenix asked and got a nodded response.

"Engage" Phoenix demanded, stepping back as the travel pad glowed, showing an incoming parcel.

The box was larger than anticipated and he then chuckled softly as he realized it would be packing.

He hurriedly unpacked the robot and stood examining it, overly pleased with the results.

"Well done Shelty" he said to the image on the screen, "I shall remember this."

The vendor was finally able to bow in privacy and give the appropriate salute of recognition.

Once the screen had blinked into darkness Phoenix looked up at the ceiling and pondered.

"Toshiko? Do you see what I have?" he asked softly and the robot twitched, then went still again.

"Ah, you are already exploring" he grinned, stepping back and watching the robot transform into an avatar.

Eyes opened and regarded him.

"Well?" he asked softly, "Am I correct? Is it acceptable?"

The robot stood, looking down at its petite hands and then moving to a mirror where it examined its lifelike face.

"Was it too much?" Phoenix asked softly, now unsure if he and Ianto had made the right choice in gift.

But what do you get the girl who truly has everything?

Toshiko turned, her almond eyes glowing softly as she continued to assimilate in her new body and Phoenix sat to wait patiently.

"I do not … oh!" she spoke and Phoenix felt his heart swell as she sounded so familiar.

"I provided voice patterns" he explained, "I am sorry to have been so furtive but I did want it to be a surprise. I never thought you might like a different body or face, I just … this is you. You should be you!"

"Oh Nix" she smiled, her face moving into a recognizable smile from the many photos provided, "This is wonderful."

"Good" he grinned back, "I so wanted you to have this."

"I can …I can …" she moved quickly, throwing her arms around him and he hugged her back with tears flowing, enjoying his first contact with his Tosh.

Toshiko walked back to the mirror, staring at herself as she fingered the kimono she had been placed in for transport.

The red folds falling luxuriously from her slender shoulder and waist.

She was real.

She was here.

Like the firebird ….

She was reborn.


	3. flying off the handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/o1yeuykfj/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Phoenix wanted to explore more with Toshiko but knew she wanted to do her own internal restructuring so he reluctantly allowed her to power-save in the walk in wardrobe.

It would be several hours before Toshiko had altered and downloaded everything she wanted in her Avatar and Phoenix was more than happy to take a power-save of his own as the baby shifted inside.

His final trimester was starting and Bennu was completing his, the bond heavy with their shared fatigue.

He was drifting on the bed when Jack entered, heading to the wardrobe to hang up his coat and hopefully join his mate.

As Jack walked past, his feet sank into the plush carpet of the berth and he looked at the lush curves of Phoenix's body.

With one arm thrown out, the other above the bump as he lay on his back, he looked like someone should be painting him.

Jack opened the wardrobe door and froze.

Toshiko stood staring back.

Jack backpedalled into the room and fought against his hysteria.

"Nix?"

Phoenix stirred and hummed as he came awake, "Cariad?"

"What the fuck is in my closet?"

"Oh!" Phoenix sat up and blinked furiously as he struggled to focus, "It's my Toshiko. From the market place, remember I said I had purchased something on commission? It's …"

"Get that thing out of my closet, and off my boat!" Jack's voice was deadly calm and his teeth were bared as he pointed at the wardrobe.

"Why do you insist on calling it a closet!" Phoenix had slid to the edge of the bed and the words were finally catching up with him. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

"It's a Cyborg and I will not have it on my boat!" Jack said forcefully.

"SHE is an android that Toshiko has complete control of" Phoenix was on his feet now, glaring at Jack with sleep addled anger, "It's just an Avatar. You speak as if I were foolish enough to let a Cyberman on board or something! The three laws …."

"And this isn't a start to that?" Jack roared, "How dare you."

"What?"

"How dare you bring that … that … thing on my boat, near my children without warning me!" Jack spluttered as he wind milled his arms, "I am still the one in charge here!"

Phoenix's eyes narrowed as he regarded his mate, both hands clutching his bump, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Jack growled, exposing more teeth.

"On that bridge, you are the Captain, in this room you are my mate!" Phoenix answered with his face thrust forward to meet Jack, "How dare you insinuate that I am still your possession to dictate to!"

"You get that thing off my boat or I will blow it out an airlock!" Jack turned to storm from the room, "One hour! When I return I want this room empty!"

Phoenix felt the bond thrum with anger, the children joining in as Jack spouted to them in their room that Phoenix had been selfish in a purchase.

He was telling the children that he had been undermined, that their Dam had been frivolous with credits.

He had brought a potential threat on board.

A toy.

_I am not allowed to transport slaves as he would find it offensive but he can bring a robot on board with no concept of my feelings in the matter!_

The children were mortified that their parents were fighting, their father's anger a rare thing to see in their room and they all sensed that he was more startled and upset than angry.

They wondered how their Dam could have been so thoughtless.

Thoughtless?

Selfish?

Toshiko listened and felt a spark of anger as she watched Phoenix's shoulders slump with fatigue and dismay.

She had wanted an avatar but not at Phoenix's expense.

"Toshiko" Phoenix said sadly, "Where is the nearest birth?"

"You will sell it?" she asked, "take it away of it displeases him. I do not need to 'feel' if he so wishes."

Tosh told him that a nearby colony planet would sustain the bot and be grateful for a servant droid.

Phoenix walked to the shuttle and stepped in to strap the droid in.

"You should not be coming, you are in your last trimester" she scolded from the craft's vid-com, the droid now becoming a simple service bot again as she began removing her added downloads.

"I want to make sure she is going to be looked after" his voice broke and he cursed softly, "I do not want her harmed or mistreated."

"Of course" Tosh sighed, "As you wish."

As the shuttle pilot spoke to the bridge and initiated the uncoupling, Ianto reached for the bot's hand and held it, wanting one more moment with his long once more lost friend.

There was a crunch as the coupling disengaged and they free floated away from the Star Ship, then engaged thrusters for entry into the planetary atmosphere.

Phoenix and Ianto were still having an internal discussion when the pilot cursed softly, and started flipping switches.

Then the shuttle listed sharply, the safety belt cutting into bump and Phoenix cried out as he looked over to the pilot, struggling with the controls.

"Hang on everyone, we have a malfunction, this is going to get rough!"

It took Phoenix a few moments to realize that they were entering the atmosphere to fast, a too step an angle.

They were crashing.


	4. what happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7t7szz81b/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"Tosh!" he cried out, "Download, hurry we are about to lose contact!"

The Bot's eyelids fluttered as she desperately tried to recover the files that were being sectioned out for erasure, also sending a distress signal back to her mothership.

It was like being strapped to a bucking bronco and Phoenix felt himself getting whipped about, crying out in pain.

The bot reached out, ripping itself from the seat and plastering itself over him, creating a safety cage.

Her face rested against his, holding it firmly against the side of the headrest and stopping the whiplash he was starting to suffer.

His last conscious thought was that she smelt different.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack was still angry but had calmed enough to stop ranting, standing and rubbing at his face as he tried to rationalize what had happened.

He felt anger still, but now he also felt a considerable amount of shame in how he had reacted.

If Ianto had been fine, allowing Phoenix to purchase it, why couldn't he?

"Gods, I overreacted" Jack sighed softly.

"You think?" John snorted from the nest where he was cradling Bennu as he slept.

"It's just …. This is not a pretty bauble or a new shirt!" Jack sat with a soft thump, "This was major credits. Simply for a toy for the vessel?"

"Bollo has two in the kitchen, right?" John tried to rationalize, "So they are already on board."

"This was not a simple service bot" Jack felt his annoyance level rise again, "This was a full Cyborg. She has skin, hair … she was in the image of a dead friend for Godsake!"

"Toshiko?" John guessed easily.

"Yeah" Jack sighed.

"God you are a bloody twit sometimes" John sorted, "Of course it would look like her, it's an avatar right? I mean, are you saying you don't trust this ship? That this boat of yours might somehow go nuts because it has a means of voyeurism?"

Jack stared at him and winced as he processed the truth of the words.

"Gods." He looked over at Bennu who had woken and was stirring in the bed. "I suppose you've had time to …"

"TADDY!" Bennu was screaming, struggling in John's arms moments before the emergency klaxons started to sound.

An image came on the vid-screen, it was not Toshiko but a generic image of a crew member.

"Captain. We have an emergency." A toneless voice said.

"Talk to me" he demanded, feeling a spike of dismay as the unrecognizable image moved its mouth like a puppet.

"It appears that there was a malfunction on disengaging. The shuttle has crash landed on the planet's surface below, I have lost contact." The image informed him emotionlessly.

"What?" he gasped, "How long ago?"

John was sliding from the bed and Bennu started to cry softy for his Taddy again.

"Toshiko, can you get Phoenix to come in" Jack said as he stated to leave the room.

"Unfortunately that would be an impossibility at this juncture Captain" the voice droned, "He was onboard with the Bot you demanded he remove from this vessel. He was taking it to the planet surface to gift it away."

Jack spun to stare at the screen with horror as Bennu wailed softly in the bedding.

What had he done?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto could hear water dripping and he sighed as he started to wake.

He heard fluttering and smiled to himself as he listened to Myfanwy overhead.

Jack must already be up, the bed was cold, so damned cold and he moved his arm to pull the covers up, hitting something inches from him.

He opened his eyes and looked into Toshiko's.

"Tosh?" he croaked, "why are you in my bed?"

She smiled softly as she climbed from him and he looked around with confusion.

"Did Jack crash the SUV again?" he asked shakily as he looked around at the wreckage, the fluttering now obviously fuselage and the dripping smelled uncomfortably like fuel.

"Ah fuck" he moaned as it all came back to him and he looked at the bot as she started un-strapping him from his seat.

Then he screamed.


	5. worse than first thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/6crp43fqn/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The bot carried Phoenix out into the bright light, brushing past fuselage and to his immense horror, the remains of another crew member.

Remains as in pieces.

"What happened?" he asked her as she set him gently on the ground.

"From what I can determine, there was a malfunction of some sort when un-coupling" she said softly.

"Sabotage?" he demanded, his memories of that terrible time at his father's still lingering.

"No. I do not believe so. It would have been detected by me" she assured him, "No. More likely the meteor storm caught something and it was not picked up during the post checks."

"This is not your fault" he assured her, "Do not blame yourself!"

"I could have picked it up, I only did a cursory sweep as I was more concerned with the crew quarters and the small breach there" she frowned in a most Tosh-like way.

"I can't move my leg, god it hurts" Phoenix whimpered and she knelt to check it, ripping at the trouser leg.

"Why were you talking differently?" she asked a she checked the deep gash.

"I was still confused and Ianto was awake before me" he explained, "If I am upset or confused he sometimes takes the lead."

"But you are the same" she said more as a statement that a question.

"Yes. And no." he smiled, "Ianto is … he's part of me. Like my conscience but he is not all that I am. We also argue. We seem to meld together."

He felt that she was trying to hold off from telling him something and he guessed it for her, "He have no contact with the boat, do we."

"No" she answered flatly, "Our communications were damaged and my other self is no doubt trying to find a way around the problem. Also, there will be the breach to control as the coupling tore away."

"Can you talk to yourself?" Phoenix asked with sudden clarity, "You were still downloading, is the link still there?"

She blinked and canted her head as she checked.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toshiko why do you look like that?"John asked, Bennu now silent with terror in his arms.

"The Captain has voiced his displeasure with the Avatar version of my identify. Phoenix had told me to remove that side of myself so as not to cause any more anger" she answered, the voice slightly more feminine.

John frowned as he glanced at Jack.

"Tosh, I objected to the bot, not you" Jack explained, "I prefer the Toshiko image on the screen."

The image flickered and Toshiko appeared.

Not the soft, flowing version with a gentle smile, but the stern one with her hair neatly cut and no glasses in evidence. The Toshiko she used to show the world when unhappy.

A box on the left side of the screen showed the damaged hull where the vessel was venting into the void and the small bots scuttling across the surface like spiders as they rushed to control the breach.

"Tosh, is there any word from the ground yet?" Jack begged.

"The shuttle is extensively damaged, drones show the debris scattered over a large area" she informed him, "The communications are compromised. I have been …"

She stalled and Jack stepped closer to the screen.

"Toshiko?"

"My other self, the bot. It is trying to initiate contact through the servers, please hold."

After a few moments she turned to Jack again, "Connection initiated. Connection holding. Information stream ….streaming …."

Toshiko shimmered and another version joined her, this one the playful version Jack remembered, "Captain. We are badly damaged, there are casualties and fatalities. We are still assessing the scene but Phoenix told me to contact you through this server, it will not hold for long as I will burn it out with this level of informational stream. Phoenix is alive. He is injured but alive. It was most important to him that I …."

The image faltered and failed.

"Get it back!" Jack roared, "Get it back!"

"I cannot" his Tosh told him sadly, "The server could not sustain that level of communication and has fried."

"Fix it!" he demanded.

"I cannot, we need a dry-dock for that" she seemed to be scolding him as she spoke, "I will try an override and divert but as I do, we will continue to fry each circuit as we go. Transmissions of up to two minutes max and we only have a limited amount of servers strong enough to even attempt this in the first place"

Do what you can, use what you must" Jack ordered, his hands shaking as he turned to John, "We need to get down to the surface."

"I can jump" John said, "I can go."

"Go" Jack nodded knowing he could not leave his command, no matter how much he wanted to.

They had their own problems.

The broken coupling was still leaking atmosphere into space above the planet and the readings at the side of the screen accompanied the images Toshiko was showing him of her wound.

Not good.

Not good at all.

 


	6. bothers

Phoenix's leg was throbbing and he knew the young man was trying to help as he fussed with the first aid kit.

He also knew the bandage was ineffectual and stitches were needed, if not a sonic scalpel to close the wound but he knew it was keeping the man occupied as he panicked quietly.

The day was dying, this planet growing cooler by the minute and Phoenix knew they needed shelter soon, something Toshiko knew as well and she was hauling fuselage over to an embankment in an effort to create a lean-to.

Phoenix was growing faint, the blood loss starting to tell and he grunted with pain as Toshiko lifted him, carrying him to the covered area and laying him in a bed made from seat cushions. Plastic fluttered where she had hung it and then placed the snapped foliage against it in an effort to create a back wall.

Phoenix could hear voices as two other crew members worked to cover it all with sod making it airtight.

"I need more pieces to keep out the cold" she said softly "I need the secondary pod that was near the back of the shuttle with the food stores and communications tec."

"It is getting dark" he whimpered, hating how needy he sounded.

"I can still see" she reminded him, patting his arm softy, "I must head back up towards the initial impact site. There may be other survivors."

"Yes, yes of course" Phoenix sighed as he shivered.

The young man shuffled in beside him and Phoenix was grateful for the warmth, as another crew member slid in the other side to cocoon him.

Toshiko rose and strode out into the dusk light, heading back up the damaged ground, towards the rest of the remains.

.

.

.

.

.

John looked around, horrified at where he had materialized.

Bodies, hunks of wreckage and the smell of death.

Gods but he knew this.

He hated it.

He looked up at the trees, trying to visualize the trajectory of the shuttle as it crashed and looked downhill.

"Fuck"

"What do you see?" Jack asked in his ear and he lifted a hand to click the coms.

"Shit all!" he answered truthfully, "I've arrives at the point of impact, it slewed off trees and foliage at an angle constant with a crash landing. I have a lot of …. Debris."

John was trying to be diplomatic, knowing his extremely pregnant mate was listening in, probably feeling his panic through the bond.

"Any sign of Nix?"

"No, still looking" he sighed, then squinted as he saw movement downhill. "Hang on, I see …. Toshiko!"

"Captain!" she called out, "Captain Hart, this way. Please, help me carry this containment box back to the evac site!"

"Jesus, are you OK?" he asked as he took in her torn clothing and bloodied hands.

"I am unharmed, it is Phoenix's blood" she said without the human gift of tact.

Jack started to curse in John's ear and he muted the coms.

"How badly is he hurt?" he asked as he picked up one end of the large box and then they moved it.

"He has a bad laceration to his leg and had lost a lot of blood, hopefully this kit will contain what we need to make him more comfortable until we can work out what to do" she replied.

"The vessel is still unable to send another shuttle until all the couplings are checked and the external breach of fixed" John panted as he followed her, "We do not have an estimate yet."

"I could jump him back" John offered.

"Phoenix would refuse to leave the other crew members, you know that" she scolded as Jack agreed.

"The breach was bad" John sighed.

"The breach is not patching as it should" she replied, "The spider bots are working overtime but the strength of the venting keeps blowing the patch. It needs a secondary patch inside to give an outer patch a chance. I am monitoring as best I can with the limited connection."

"That would be a suicide mission" John huffed. "To go into a venting room to patch a hole."

"Were I onboard, I would gladly do it without fear as I do not require oxygen, but I am not" she answered and John reached up to his coms again.

"I take it you heard all that?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah" Jack was panting worse than him and he frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Running for the mess hall" Jack replied, "Bollo has bots."

"Shit!" John gasped, "Yeah. One of those on the inside, clever thinking partner."

Jack reached the mess hall and headed back to the kitchen where Bollo was standing with a piece of metal in his hand and a look of doom.

"I don't care what he said, you are bothers and that was a bad thing to do!" he was scolding a bot who stood with its arms raised in a shrug, the other bot standing with its torso and arms badly damaged.

Jack realized with horror that Bollo was holding an arm that he was shaking at the two bots as he scolded them.

"Shit. Are you having malfunctions?" Jack wailed, "Now?"

The bot with its arms raised turned to him and made a sound that was unmistakably a raspberry.

Great.

Just what he needed.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6u4ioioa7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

John reached the camp site and was relieved to see a small fire at the entrance to a shelter.

Inside, Phoenix was resting on a makeshift nest of soft leaves and spare clothing, his eyes closed in slumber.

"Nix" he whispered as he fell to his knees and reached out to touch a hand.

Phoenix moaned softly and opened his eyes, "John?"

"Hey buddy" John whispered as he stroked his cheek, gaining a small smile.

"John" Phoenix repeated with a sigh of relief, reaching up to grasp the hand.

Toshiko had opened the box and was pulling out emergency supplies, handing a blanket to the young man called Nibs and he shook it open over Phoenix and gently tucked it around him.

"Nibs, where did Helli go?" Phoenix asked as he became more aware of his surroundings.

"She had to go pee" he replied, "She is over …."

The scream was not as unexpected as it should have been.

John was on his feet and running towards the commotion as Toshiko followed at his heels.

Whatever was happening, she was not a happy camper.

.

.

.

.

.

Bollo was sitting shocked as Jack explained what had happened and he looked over at his bots, "Dos is totally buggered for now, until I can fix his arm and Uno would do it if you explain it in detail as he is a bit thick, but I don't know if either one has the capacity for the work needed."

"It's the best I've got" Jack replied, "I need a bot. Either that or I do it myself."

"And I am sure that would go down well with the rest of the family" Bollo grinned. "Especially with all the EVA suits blown out the tear."

Jack looked Uno in the eye … he only had one, as he explained as carefully as possible, what he needed it to do and he wondered it was even still switched on as it sat slowly revolving one hand.

"It's how he processes" Bollo promised, "He is thinking."

"Gods" Jack moaned softly.

.

.

.

.

.

It was huge, full of teeth and those teeth were full of dying crew member.

Damn.

John fired at it, watching the fur fly as it yelped and dropped its meal, then letting out a strange cry.

"Captain Hart, why do I get the impression that was not a good sound?" Toshiko asked him as he checked the woman for any life signs.

"She's dead."

"Yes, but they are not" she started to back up, one hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

He turned to look in the direction she was moving back from and saw glowing eyes as more creatures approached.

"Ah fuck, I thought it was a cry of defeat," he whined, "It ran away!"

"Apparently it was the dinner bell" Toshiko snapped as she stated to run, John slipping as he struggled to keep up and she grabbed his elbow to help steady him.

The foliage behind then cracked and swayed as they are pursued.

"Shit shit, shit" John panted with each footfall and he heard something, looking to the bot running beside him.

She was laughing.

.

.

.

.

The bot was moving slowly, its arms full of patch materials and they watched from the safety of the corridor as it approached the breach.

It dropped the patch materials and started to stretch the thick material over the hole, roughly the size of an old fashioned manhole.

Jack was transported back in his mind to those things, the noise as the SUV's tires ran them over in the street, the thrum of the metal moving.

He was brought back to reality as Leia cursed and leaned into the microphone, "No you numbskull, it has to cover it completely! Then you place the sealant!"

The bot was struggling against the suction pressure pulling at the patch to pop it into the outside of the hull, using both of its arms and then to Jack's amazement, its head.

Bollo snorted and then made a small noise as Bennu shuffled towards them, holding his belly as if it might fall to the floor is he didn't.

"Daddy, have you heard from Johnny?" he asked as he accepted the chair Bollo had pulled over to fuss.

"He's reached the site, next transmission in a few minutes baby" Jack assured him, "Every hour on the hour."

Bennu rubbed his unhappy baby and nodded, looking at the vid-screen as Leia roared down the microphone again.

"No! You idiot. It needs to cover that part with at least two inches either side, keep stretching it!"

Bennu grimaced as his child shifted.

He needed to hear John's voice.

Something was …off.


	8. swing away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/59cocsdwv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Bennu was leaning forward, listening as John's voice crackled over the coms.

"Big bastards, for the love of the goddess, I never ran so fast!"

"Are you safe?" Jack asked, watching his son's face as it twisted with fear.

"Yeah. We have fires lit, they seem to only move in the darkness, Tosh thinks they might have sensitive eyes" John was saying softly, "Nix has drifted off to sleep again. Tosh seems to be calming him the most. The wound is deep but not bleeding anymore. We have been able to provide water, he won't eat."

"He doesn't when upset or nervous" Jack replied, "is he warm enough?"

"Yes Captain" Toshiko's voice joined the conversation, "I have managed to patch through the coms device. Phoenix needs rest and a blood transfusion would be helpful, we are doing what we can."

"Thank you Toshiko" he replied.

"I know you wish for me to stay here, once we are rescued I will gladly go to a port of your choosing but if I could stay with him until he is felling more himself, he seems very upset and I…"

"You will stay" Jack interrupted, "I was being a fool acting as I did, of course he needs you. Especially with this happening. I am sorry I was doubting myself, not you."

"Thank you Captain I …"

Her voice stopped abruptly as faint screaming echoed in the speakers.

"Fuck, they're back for round three" John snarled.

"We will speak next hour" Toshiko said calmly, "If you will excuse us, we have some housekeeping to attend to."

Jack's head fell forward as the connection was lost and the vessel continued to orbit the planet.

.

.

.

.

.

There were more of them, making John curse as Toshiko hefted a lump of fuselage she had been using for a club.

"I guess it's a family reunion" she sighed as she crouched, ready for one approaching.

She swung with a deadly accuracy and John laughed as he leapt over the body to strike at another one.

"Aim for their eyes" she yelled, "They seem to hate that."

John, the bot and a crew member spent the next forty minutes fighting them off and then searching for scene, then going to the shelter for the next transmission.

So it continued.

By the time the sun rose it was over the site of a massacre.

Three beasts lay dead, another dying as the rescue shuttle finally touched down in a cleared area.

Jack was the first to disembark, running for the shelter and his mate within.

Phoenix was already being lifted by the bot who calmly walked out to the shuttle and settled him inside.

John followed, helping an injured crew member and soon all that could be saved were onboard and Jack let Leia fly the shuttle as he clutched Phoenix in his arms.

Bennu was waiting and he flew into Phoenix's arms, Jack having to kneel so Bennu could check his Taddy was OK.

The other children were subdued, waiting in the bedroom and they took turns touching their Taddy and reassuring themselves that he was OK.

Once he was settled Bennu pulled his mate into their nest and wept softly as John held him and soothed him, assuring him that it was all going to be OK.

Jack took a moment to thank Toshiko and her Avatar for the work she had done, also to apologise.

The bot blinked at him with what looked like confusion.

"I am just an AI" she said to him, "You have no need to apologize."

"Yes I do" he replied, "You are family. We love you as much as any other crew member. Toshiko … if having this physical body gives you pleasure or more sense of purpose then I support it."

"Thank you Captain" she smiled, looking like Toshiko of old, "I would be effective with a physical presence, I need to be effective. If anything is to be learnt from this episode, it is that I can do good."

"Yes Tosh" Jack smiled, "You can do good."

She had proven it beyond any doubt.

His beloved asleep in their nest proved that.


	9. relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/wkgtn1ran/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack lay with his head against Phoenix's stomach, his ear to the bump as he listened to the little heartbeat faintly resonating through the bond.

His little one had been afraid.

Jack started to sing softly, stroking and soothing his little girl as he felt her reaching for him, her confusion and fear thrumming.

He fought the desire to weep, his relief as Phoenix shifted and hummed with a hand finding Jack's hair in his sleep.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed softly, filling Jack with a sticky warmth and he smiled as he kissed their unborn child through the thin wall of skin.

The fluttering against his cheek was real and Jack grinned as he felt his daughter's tiny foot contact with his chin.

"Little minx" he whispered as he kissed the foot's bump.

"Stop it" Ianto slurred as he tugged gently as Jack's hair, "You're only encouraging her!"

"She wants to play" Jack whined and Ianto snorted as he resigned himself to the fact that his little one was going to be a pure Harness, annoyingly boundary pushing all the way.

"I am sorry about the way I reacted to the Tosh-bot" Jack said for the umpteenth time.

"Jack, just drop it" Ianto begged, "I want to let it go, Nix wants to let it go. Let it go, yeah?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed, "You OK?"

"Tired. Leg itches. Hungry" came the list of complaints and Jack clambered to his knees.

"What are you hungry for sweetheart?" he said with his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out like a superhero, "I'll get it!"

"Twypsn" Ianto giggled, pushing at him with a foot.

"Come on, anything" Jack simpered.

"Nix is waking so … chocolate pudding? Only if Bollo had any made already" Ianto said lovingly, knowing Bollo always had some made for his Phoenix.

Jack started for the door and a voice called out softly, "Pants Cariad."

Jack dressed and went hunting for the elusive chocolate pudding.

Phoenix stretched in the nest as he woke, letting Ianto slide back to his beloved quiet space in the back of his mind he lovingly called the archives.

The spark was churning, doing an interpretive dance in his womb and he grunted as his bladder got a solid boot, sliding from the warmth to shuffle to the bathroom.

He stood relieving the poor bruised organ as he listened to his children thrumming through the bond.

Bennu was quiet and he frowned, seeking.

Phoenix was running, pushing into the room as Bennu groaned on the bed, a light sheen of sweat on his top lip.

"Taddy, it's too soon" he whimpered, clutching at his stomach.

"No darling, the first can sometimes come early" he assured his son, reaching into his sleeve for the ever present blade.

"John"

"Coming, I can feel our mates coming" Phoenix assured him as he straddled him and placed his hands on the undulating belly.

Shrieker scuttled out of the bedding to chatter and swear at them, his little hands wringing with worry as he watched Bennu's face contort with pain.

"It is time my son, to become a man" Phoenix said calmly, "Time to hold your son in your arms as well as your heart."

"Oh Taddy, I'm scared."

"Of course you are" his Dam smiled down at him, "as are we all when on the edge of the blade."

Phoenix let out his breath as he drew the blade across the stomach.

Both men fell into the room struggling with each other to get to the eighteen year old about to be a father.

Phoenix let his power slide down the blade to cauterize as he cut, ensuring the return swipe would seal again.

"My love" Bennu sighed as he was gathered gently into an embrace.

"Ready?" Phoenix whispered.

"Yes please" Bennu sobbed, with pent up emotion.

"Here we go!" Phoenix said as he reached in and scooped out a tiny life, holding his grandson on his hands.

"May the blade welcome you to the light,

so you may be guided in the dark of the night.

May your heart sing with the fire in your blood,

and your aim be true to spill your enemy's in a flood.

May your nose pick an enemy nearby

And your knife's blade with truth doth fly.

May your soul know Love of a good mate

And the Gods always choose a long life'd fate."

Hawk opened his eyes and looked upon the world around him, his grandfather's power strengthening him.

The bond swelled.


	10. settle down now

"So small" Bennu whispered as he watched his mate cuddling their son.

"So perfect" John gushed "Look at him, my cheekbones, your mouth and sweet little ears, so lovely, Jack's eyes those dark pools I first loved so long ago."

"And Taddy's hands" Bennu smiled, "Look at hose delicate fingers."

"Oh wow" John gushed as he found a new thing to fall in love with.

Bennu was smiling stupidly at him, feeling the love wash over him as a healing balm and he looked over at his Taddy, remembering his injuries.

"Taddy? Are you OK, you moved pretty fast" he whispered.

"I think I pulled something" Phoenix admitted, "My leg is weeping but it's not bad baby. For you, it's worth it."

John handed the baby back and went over to kneel beside Jack and they both peeled back the bandage to check the damage.

"You just got those stitches, you bad boy!" Jack scolded as he gently rubbed Ianto's hip.

"I would say sorry but I wouldn't mean it" Phoenix grinned, pulling Jack up for a kiss. "Our baby is kicking."

Jack placed his hands on the bump and felt his daughter as she had what can only be referred to as a tantrum.

"Listen here you" Jack scolded, "Behave!"

Phoenix laughed softly as he felt the baby still, then start with renewed excitement.

Jack laughed as he pulled up Phoenix's top and kissed the belly.

Bennu was tired, happy and so relieved it had all gone well.

He watched his parents as they went back to their room, leaving him with his own family.

His family.

Bennu looked at John as he sat on the bed with their son in his arms, "I don't think I will ever let him go."

"Now you know what your Taddy was like with you" John smiled, "You know now how much he loves you, right?"

"It hurt so much but now … now I want another" Bennu gushed, "Not now … but ….you know."

"I know" John laughed softly, "A whole bunch? Er …flock?"

"Yeah" Bennu sighed as he settled back and closed his eyes, "A whole brood."

John sat and hummed a lullaby to his son, one he had never heard before yet knew and after a while he knew the words, singing softly.

"Welsh" he whispered to himself, "I just sang in Welsh."

He closed his eyes and opened himself to the bond, feeling Jack and Phoenix seeking comfort there also and there it was.

Clear as day.

Ianto.

Singing.

Sweet Welsh tones washed over him and he looked down to see his son's eyes fluttering shut as he was soothed.

"Well, I'll be damned" John smiled, "Welsh."

The children all settled in their communal nest as their Taddy soothed them to sleep and Tosh stood outside the door listening for a few moments, then mewing off to do an internal sweep of her vessel.

Let them sleep,

She would keep them safe.

Until the last star burned out.

Her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoenix woke to silence and sighed as he knew without rolling to look that his mate was already on the bridge.

He opened the bond to see what the children were doing and found them to be in class, Rhia teaching them their reading and numbers. He felt their annoyance and boredom and moved on, finding a little hum.

Hawk was awake and bored as well, his Dam fast asleep in John's arms and Phoenix also felt John's desire to hold his new son but didn't want to let go of Bennu.

Ah, the problems of being a parental.

Phoenix smiled as he listened to Ianto's soft laugher and he slid from the bed, rubbing his own impending chickie as he waddled next door. John looked up and smiled eagerly, knowing that Phoenix would sort things and he soon had his son on his chest as Phoenix gently manoeuvred his own son so the baby could nurse.

"There you go" he purred softly, watching as John let the baby slide between parents, and the little boy smelt the milk, eagerly mewling as he nuzzled and then latched on.

Bennu sighed and smiled softly as he woke, looking down with wonder and delight.

Phoenix slid out gracefully to allow the new family their privacy and found Tosh standing outside the door.

"Good morning sweetie" he smiled and she canted her head.

"The little one, he is OK?" she asked gently reaching out to adjust his collar for him.

"Hawk. Bennu named him Hawk" Phoenix grinned, "He is grand. A good size too, larger than Bennu was. He has Jack's eyes."

Tosh watched Ianto gush and grinned wider, offering her arm and he let her lead him to the Mess where everyone fell silent and he realised that Jack hadn't told anyone.

"Are you kidding?" he gaped as Bollo rung his hands expectantly.

"He wouldn't say" Bollo growled, "The shit said it was too early to talk of babies and waltzed off."

Phoenix laughed even as he felt Ianto spark with annoyance, "A son. A beautiful bonny boy called Hawk. Dam and Chick doing fine."

"He's a Firebird?" Bollo asked and Phoenix nodded as the place erupted with excitement.

"And you?" Bollo asked in a quieter tone, knowing Phoenix wouldn't want to broadcast his own impending.

"Tired, hungry and my leg is still healing" Phoenix admitted, "I am going crazy stuck in that room and wanted to see my friends. Also, I wonder about that chocolate pudding."

Bollo rushed about serving his favourite friend and soon Phoenix was sitting with his leg up eating a huge bowl of chocolate pudding, humming happily as he licked the spoon between mouthfuls and Bollo was wringing his hands as he stood by with Tosh standing guard over her charge.

"Bollo" phoenix said and then licked, "Wanna touch?"

Bollo rushed forward, falling to his knees as his shaking hands reached out and stroked the stomach with glee. He felt the life within moving and huffed with delight.

"She loves chocolate too" Phoenix hummed as he watched Tosh reach for the empty bowl, and then turned on her heel for refill it from the larger bowl she saw Bollo replace in the fridge.

"She is so …intense" Bollo whimpered.

"In life she was shy and gentle" Ianto supplied, surprising Bollo with the deeper Welsh vowels "But I think this is the real Toshi. The wee dragon I saw when we were in a high stress situation. Of all my team members she was the one I trusted most, aside from Jack. She would die for me. Kill for me. Now, she lives."

Tosh returned and smiled politely at Bollo as she offered Phoenix the bowl and he hummed some more as he ate.

Leia walked in and saw the small huddle, rushing over to welcome Phoenix and ask of the baby.

"He has at least told you his name!" Phoenix sighed and she laughed.

"Couldn't help himself" she confirmed, "As soon as the doors swished shut he was gushing at me about his little ears."

"He is so excited about this one" Phoenix grinned as he rubbed his bump, "She is going to be smothered. The others are so big now, he craves a wee one to snuggle with. I will have to watch he doesn't snatch Bennu's."

"She will be loved" Bollo assured him with glee, "I will be so happy to have little ones in the play area again, my little one is already lonely, even with your children trying to include him."

"It will be nice to have little hands grabbing for attention again" Phoenix smiled, "Bennu will be strong enough for a wee visit later. You know he loves you so and will want your wee Plum to meet his new best friend."

"Hawk" Bollo said with wonder, "What a strong name."

"With the mixture of DNA he is bound to be a horror, actually" Phoenix laughed, "As my son threw to his father, I fear Hawk has already displayed Jack's intensity."

"Wonderful" Leia sighed and Phoenix felt a stirring for her as he remembered her loneliness.

"You are off duty?"

She nodded and he smiled, "Then come back with me and keep me company. Toshiko wants to check the storage bay but doesn't want to leave me, you can come tell me of the next planet we are about to visit."

Her face lit up and she eagerly offered an arm as she and Tosh helped him waddle back to his nest.

All safe, all warm.

Phoenix held her hand as she explained the cargo they were about to drop off and he stroked her palm as she smiled happily.

All loved.


	12. To all there is a season

It was supposed to be a simple drop and run but as they reached the planet Phoenix was the first to feel quiet alarm.

"Cariad, something is wrong down there" Ianto's voice made Jack rise from the Captains Chair and demand an all stop, turning to face his mate with open concern.

"We feel" the dual voices were unnerving to some on the bridge who turned to face the Firebird as the air undulated around him, "We feel …danger. Something had happened, it is silent. Too silent, there is no soul."

Leia stepped aside as Toshiko stepped forward and canted her head, her eyes rolling back as she communed with the vessel, contacting the base on the planet and then after a few moments the Vessel suddenly banked away from the planet at speed.

"Marauders" she said quickly, "I apologise, I could not wait for permission. Emergency Code 68007 stipulated that I can decide a course of action from several choices. There are three vessels in orbit and we have not been detected. I suggest we run."

"Those on the planet surface?" Phoenix asked as he regained control of himself.

"There are none left alive …well, our variation of it" she said with a genuine sorrow that seemed so Tosh that Phoenix felt Ianto sigh.

"If we must flee, do so" Jack agreed, "At the highest speed, let's put space between us and them, then send back word to the surrounding plants once they can't reach us to retaliate."

"Yes Captain" Tosh nodded, then addressed the crew via the internal coms.

" **Attention all crew, entering warp speed. Brace. Brace. Brace. In Three…..two…..one…engage"**

The ship lurched as Tosh leaned forward, as if flying and the stars blurred as she moved her cargo away from danger.

"Those poor people" Phoenix said sadly, "There was a colony of over 400 there last time."

"It appears that the marauders attacked a week ago, that's when the last transmissions were sent" Tosh informed them, "I am sorry. This sector must now be avoided until cleansed by the authorities."

"Yes, of course" Phoenix sighed, kissing Jack and heading back to check his chicks. Finding them all content and involved in their own things was not a surprise, the melancholy it left Phoenix with was. Bennu was asleep with his boy and Phoenix found himself alone in his nest.

Jack had Tosh working to find another drop off point for the cargo that had been intended for the planet now blacklisted and Phoenix became increasingly annoyed that at a time where he wanted attention he was unable to garner any.

Then he felt shameful for thinking in such a way when entire families had just been wiped out.

Phoenix settled back in the nest and felt the vessel bank again, changing course for another port and he sighed, settling deeper into the cold nest with a morose pout. He tried to keep it from the bond, not wanting to be selfish when his children were studying and his mate was busy.

When his chick moved in his gut he rolled and cupped the small bump, crooning softly to it to be calm, Taddy was tired.

The sharp pain in reply was both unexpected and unwanted. Phoenix gasped softly and then rose, heading for the bathroom and a hot bath already running as he called to the vessel. As Phoenix slid into the warm water the pain gripped again and he was forced to finally call for Jack.

Softly, gently and without panic he asked his mate to come to him through the bond.

Jack's silence was a bit of a shock and he sent a query through the coms.

"I'm busy babe, can't it wait?" Jack snapped, his voice harsh in the quiet room.

Phoenix winced at the level of anger and knew he had felt the plea for comfort. For some reason this made his anger more than the pain and he found himself slamming shut the bond as well as the com link.

Fine.

He would suffer this alone.

To hell with him.

A pain he had known many times now gripped him and Phoenix moaned softly as the labour began.

Too early.

Too soon.

Another chick would be born before fully ripe.

As his waters broke so did his heart and Phoenix watched the blood colour the water as his tiny chick was expelled from his body. His fears that the many failed sparkings would come to this had proven true.

Now, for all those lost lives, he was being punished.

Phoenix wept.


	13. push and pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/733hch3zj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Bennu had heard his Dam calling for attention and his father's angry reply before the bond was cut and as he lay in the nest with his mate and child he went back over it, finding a sharp pain briefly before his Dam's anger had flared back.

"John, I am going to check Taddy" Bennu whispered as he slid from the bed and John grunted softly, not wanting to wake the little chick asleep on his chest, filing him with wonderment as he snuffled like his Dam.

"Tadda?" Bennu called softly as he entered the quarters and was met with silence. He padded through to the bathroom where he found his Dam in the bathtub, silently looking back at him with sorrow. "Tadda?"

The Bennu saw the colour of the water and felt himself go cold with horror, creeping closer and now able to see Phoenix's hands clasped together on his stomach with the cord handing from them back into the water.

"No" he whispered as he fell to his knees and reached out to place his hands over top, "Taddy no."

"Too soon" Phoenix sighed sadly, "She is too small."

"Show me"

Phoenix gently unfurled his fingers and the tiny girl was now visible, curled on the warmth of his skin, barely a handful of love.

A lone tear rolled down his Taddy's face as he closed his hands again whispering, "She's cold."

Bennu pulled the plug and watched the water and muck swirl away, then after a moment's indecision he started fresh water filling, and reached out to once again place his hand over his tiny sister. He pushed gently and to his relief felt a fluttering reply.

She was still alive.

Phoenix felt it too and he gasped as he brought his knees up to cradle her more, his eyes wide with hope as Bennu splashed the hot water over the hands, attempting to warm her.

A tiny hand slid from beneath Phoenix's fingers, tiny fingers splayed out as of trying to catch the water and Bennu dribbled some onto it, watching the hand close.

"Amelia" Phoenix whispered. "She wants to be called Amelia."

"I hear her Taddy" Bennu grinned as he scooped more water over her, watching as the tiny hand disappeared and he once again placed his hand over his Taddy's and this time he pushed as hard as he could, calling out to her to join him.

Phoenix felt her scrabbling and released his grip to watch as her little mouth opened and closed, drawing air in as she began to breathe.

"Live" Bennu whispered, "Come on Amie, you can do it. Fight. You may be human but you are still my sister, come on. Fight."

Finally a small kitten cry as she answered him and Phoenix began to weep as Bennu drew his blade and severed the cord giving her freedom, his face close as he watched her struggle to open her eyes. "Do we say the thing?"

"No darling" the deep Welsh vowels answered softly, "My daughter is Welsh, not Firebird."

His Taddy's eyes looked up at him from the tiny face and he could see annoyance in them, making him grin as he apologised but explaining that she had to wake up now, it was how things are.

"Come on Taddy" Benny crooned, "You are pruning. Let's get you dry and into bed."

They stumbled into the main quarters and Bennu sent a soft call to his father, getting a confused reply. Bennu's anger flared as he demanded his father get his arse home and Ianto snorted as he let his son pull the blankets over his nakedness. Tosh had arrived and was warming the room as she cleaned out the bathtub.

"I feel that you are still in pain, you have expelled everything?" Bennu frowned.

"Yes, it is my heart that hurts darling; she is so small she was able to be expelled through the little birth canal without incident. The afterbirth and such have followed, just my heart feeling heavy with the fear of loss. Yet …she refused to go."

"Welsh" Bennu huffed theatrically, "Stubborn!"

Ianto's smile was lovely to see as he looked up at him from the pillows and finally looked for himself at his daughter, "So small. Gods, how will she survive?"

"Your milk is not even in" Bennu realised, sliding into the nest and reaching for her, "Come here little bit."

It was the most natural thing in the world to bring her to his breast and watch her tiny mouth work, his nipple appearing huge. He squeezed gently with his fingers and allowed the milk to drip into her mouth, grinning as she replied eagerly.

"So stubborn" he repeated as her tiny tongue licked her lips. "Look at her, so determined. Oh Taddy, she has your backbone for sure."

Bennu went to call his father again and Ianto shook his head, "Leave him. He is annoyed about something and I do not want his anger in this room. Not now, I just ….just a little longer."

"You still fear she may leave?"

"Yes. Selfish I know but…I want her to myself. I waited so long and now…I just…" a tear rolled down his cheek as he scooped her back to lie over his heart, "I want to keep her so bad."

"Oh Taddy" Bennu sighed, snuggling in and placing his hand back protectively over the clasped hands of his dam.

Tosh stood silently watching and then turned to leave.

Jack was in the wrong room and she was about to tell him so.

Whether he was going to like it or not.


	14. Kiss of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a0nl3p5db/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack looked up from the flight report and frowned as Tosh entered the bridge.

"What now" he huffed, "Can't you rub his feet or whatever? He is being so needy today and he knows this is a logistical nightmare to…"

The crack of the android's hand against his cheek was like a gunshot and everyone froze as she sneered at him and he saw Toshiko in all her glory, "Stop being a bloody baby. You sit in that chair, this is your job. Not Ianto's. You were called, he was in need of you and you refused to leave this chair. So don't talk to me about your sacrifices. You had ample time to get from here to your room, you could have been kneeling by the bathtub as your mate wept with you …not here making him feel the need to sever the bond. You made him feel unimportant, the baby unimportant. What is it captain, he has lost so many that one more is not even cause for concern now? You mate must labour alone?"

Jack's hand covered the red mark as he started at her, "But …it's not time. Not time by a long shot."

"And yet, as he told you might happen, his body rejected her and she came early" Tosh sighed, turning to leave, "I have no time for this. Selfish man. Bennu is with him, he calls his sister and tries to keep her here. You look at your figures and numbers Captain. Let your daughter die without knowing you."

She knew it was cruel, but sometimes Jack only understood black and white.

Jack was running, his heart pounding as he entered the quarters and Bennu slid from the bed to greet him, his anger apparent as he glared at his father, "So now you have time?"

"Bennu, no anger" Ianto scolded, "She is still here, please. No anger for her short time in my world, my little humming bird, my little sweetling. No anger for you, no, all love. Just love, all I want you to know."

Jack stumbled to the bed and looked down at the tiny child, so small that he could scoop her up with one hand, if he only dared.

"She is fully formed, perfect" Jack sighed, "Look, even little fingernails."

"Too soon" Ianto answered, "She is fading."

"No" Bennu slid back in and placed his hand back over her as the door opened and the other children entered, now young teenagers with their own Firebird blood thrumming and as each child placed a hand over the growing clutch the child within seemed to shudder.

"Come on little one, we call you" Bennu said with raw hope, looking up at his siblings , "Yes, we need to send her love, As much as we can."

**PUSH**

The little kitten cry seemed stronger and they removed their hands as Jack begged for her, pulling her from the hands and cupping her in his own, then he blew softly, mustering what he could and he watched her eyes blink open to regard him.

Ianto's eyes full of confusion in the tiny face.

"It's me. Daddy" he crooned, "My prefect little princess, come on darling. Come on. Daddy loves you, just stay here with us, come on."

Jack watched her blink and then yawn, his heart bursting as little fingers stroked his palm exploring him.

"Perfect" he sighed, "Oh my Heart's Keeper, you make such perfect children for me."

Phoenix wept as Ianto slid back to cry softly where he could not be seen and their daughter cried out again, stronger and with a little spunk in it. Amelia was fighting now, Jack laughing as a hand slid around his wedding band to explore the different texture, the cold metal interesting her.

"Curious little button, aren't you" he crooned, "Yeah."

He started to sing softly and John entered with Hawk who had started fussing. He reached for his Dam and John handed him over, transfixed on what Jack had and his mouth fell open as he finally recognised his new niece in Jack's hands.

"Oh Eye Candy, what a little treasure" he gushed, his hands cupping Jack's as he peered in at the tiny waif, "Look at her. Just a wee drop of lush. You clever thing, oh, look. Awwwwwww, tiny hands!"

Bennu shook his head affectionately as he watched his mate gush and smiled as he looked down at his son, craning his little head.

"Bring her here, let Hawk see" he whispered and Jack laid her back on Phoenix's chest, opening his hands.

Hawk gasped and then started to coo, his chubby little hand reaching out to touch her with wonderment, his smile appearing as he stroked her skin so gently.

"See? This is Amelia. You will protect her, love her and be there for her always won't you" Bennu crooned as his son gave a soft squeal of delight, his fingers stroking more as he blew a raspberry at her.

"He's trying to blow a kiss but can't quite get it right" John laughed softly, "My sweet boy. Lots of kisses, yeah? Lots of kisses darling."

Hawk smiled at his father as his hand stopped stroking and settled on her back, warming her with his Firebird heat.

All the kisses.

Yeah.


	15. Amelia the spitfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/56hd91je7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Amelia didn't die.

Maybe it's just three little words but they conveyed all Ianto had to say on the matter, watching with glee as she did each new thing.

A yawn.

A burp.

Then a tiny fart into the palm of his hand that meant the worlds because it told him that her bowels were working and when she proceeded to fill his palm later that morning he sat and cried with relief.

Who would have thought, a handful of shit could be so wonderful.

"Hey" Jack said softly as he crouched down and pulled carefully at the soft cotton tunic, peeking in at the tiny life hiding inside, and he was rewarded with a little squeak of hello.

"hello Cariad" the warm vowels washed over him and he glanced up, pleased to see his Welshman who was spending a lot of time out in the open.

"Ianto" he leaned in and kissed him gently, "You two hungry?"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded, "We are one!"

"I know, but I love the way you sat 'stop it' all Welsh and stuff" Jack laughed, "Phoenix doesn't scold like you do."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack reached out helpfully, gaining a nod and he scooped his daughter into his hands, her tiny body still naked.

"She needs clothes, little thing will get a complex or grow up to be a nudist" Ianto snorted.

"Well some of the dolls clothes might fit" Jack frowned and Ianto gasped as he agreed with the logical solution, thinking ahead as the next port might have some toy stores.

Jack watched his mate's eyes widen and he kissed him again before rising to check how far they were from the nearest market planet, anything to please his mate now.

Well, and his little piece of lovely.

"Amelia" He said softly to himself, "Where did she get that from?"

"I believe that is my fault" Tosh said and he turned to look at the avatar with surprise.

"Really, care to explain that my little dragon?" he asked with a grin to show he wasn't annoyed.

"I was asking Ianto about the names for the children and he was explaining that they are firebird or not. How names affect things and they moved to the women who influenced history. Amelia Earhart came up and Ianto said that you had met her."

"I did" Jack smiled softly, "She was a spitfire, full of spunk. When she disappeared I did all that I could but…well. Thoraxions don't give back their prizes, not even to ex time agents. She was a fine prize."

"You have told Phoenix about her, and he told me as Ianto agreed with the sadness that she was taken too soon" Tosh smiled at him and then turned to look at Phoenix who was cooing to his little chick.

"Hungry?" she echoed Jack and Phoenix inclined his head politely, as was the quiet gentleman's way so Jack placed an arm lovingly around hi precious cargo, like Phoenix might fall without aid and the Firebird smiled softly as the sign of affection, allowing Jack to walk them to the Mess Hall where Bollo was the first to bellow with delight, living up to his name.

He rushed to see, his hands clutching and Phoenix gently peeled back the clothing to show the tiny chick in his breast, Bollo's face softening as he reached out to stroke her little head with his finger.

"So perfect" he whispered with wonder, other crew members begging for a look as well.

Even though he was a shy bird, Phoenix settled into his big soft chair Bollo had provided and peeled back the clothing and in a rare display, let his breast be shown as the chick was warm on it and his milk was now starting to come in, giving him a full Madonnaeske appearance, especially with his glow of pride.

The children enjoyed watching, worrying of she was warm, if their Dam was comfortable and fussing like good little chicks should for a new member of the flock and Phoenix felt on the verge of tears more than once.

"Right" Jack finally said, "Have you had enough to eat my love?"

Phoenix nodded silently, his face turned dup for affection and Jack could not deny him, his heart still heavy over his stupidity during the birth.

"Come on my beloved Heart's Keeper, you and this tiny piece of our hearts needs rest" Jack crooned, helping Phoenix rise and shuffle back to their quarters, stopping when Mrs J appeared and wanted a look, Phoenix carefully handed over his chick, nervously watching as she got the first hold, her eyes wide as she knew the honour he was giving her.

Then on to their nest where Phoenix gratefully sank into the blissful softness as sleep called. Their little chick was tired too, already snoring on his breast, sounding like a little squeaky toy with her tiny snoring that had Jack gushing with delight.

"Shhh" Phoenix yawned, his eyes heavy, "Get in here and hold us."

He didn't have to ask twice.

Ever.


	16. Blessings for the gift of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/n9k9x9oxb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Phoenix was enamoured with the clothing store in the market.

Tosh stood calmly holding the items he was choosing. He was using one had to pick and pass, the other firmly against the chest where a little life snoozed.

The old lady had been watching for a while and as her son bowed politely to the android and accepted more items to pack, she slid around the table to watch as Phoenix patted his chest and hummed musically.

"What do you have there?" she finally asked and he turned to look at her, seeing the marks of slavery on her face. Probably freed once she was too old to serve anymore. The son not her own but a waif she had taken in.

"My youngest child, Old Mother" he said in the slaving tongue and she blinked as she looked at this gentleman in his fine clothes and servant clearly showing himself as a slaver as well. Ianto opened the tunic so Amelia was visible, curled around his breast.

"Oh! A little sweetling" she crooned and he sat on a nearby hair so she could bend over to see the tiny face as the baby gave a little squeak.

"That's a snore" Phoenix laughed softly, "She is full. Just fed before we landed."

"So dainty" she reached out to stroke a tiny head of hair.

"Almost not here at all" Phoenix agreed, "I was lucky."

"Firebird blood" she whispered as she looked into his eyes and his answer was the flickering of flame within. She smiled and pointed a finger at him, then taped her nose before shuffling back around the table and going through boxes.

"Mama, what are you doing?" the man asked with a frown as she muttered to herself, then she came up with a box.

"For the Princess" she said happily, handing it over and Ianto motioned for Tosh to open it.

Tosh knelt and opened it, then smiled as she plucked out a little pram. Dark brown cane and a perfect little bed for her. Phoenix's face softened as he watched the old woman place a little crocheted blanket in it that must have been difficult to create with those wizened hands. He then gently dislodged his little chick and nestled her into the little pram. Then he watched as she pulled a little bonnet onto the baby's head.

Phoenix tucked the blanket around his wee peach and crooned happily, then he started to sing.

The old woman gasped with delight as she was paid for her hard work, the song of a Firebird that called to her spirit, that untamed soul the masters had never broken and she closed her eyes as he took her to faraway places where the kaleidoscope of colours was blinding. Finally, Phoenix's song came to an end and she wept, taking his hand and kissing it as her son clung to the table with his own tears.

After they had left he looked at his mother, "What was that? I mean…what just happened?"

"We were blessed" the old woman said happily, "You were just in the presence of our Lord. The Firebird they call the Phoenix. He is one of the last true birds of the original bloodlines. Tell no one what just happened, for we have been given a rare gift that will carry me beyond the tears to my next womb."

"Mama, do not talk of your death, you know it frightens me" he scolded.

"Not me" she replied, "Not now. I have been blessed. I heard the call of the Firebird. I know I shall live again."

"I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation" he frowned.

"No I just always feared I would not be granted it" she waved a hand as she smiled happily, "Now I have the passage set. I shall leave you soon."

"Mama, don't talk like that" he said as he grew afraid, her satisfaction unnerving him.

The old woman just smiled as she thought of the tiny wee baby she had been allowed to touch.

Royalty, here in her wee shop.

Yes, a blessing indeed.


End file.
